Diamonds and Rust
by sugarapplesweet
Summary: Do you remember back when you said you loved me?  When I told you I loved you more?  Well, it seems to me that the two of use were lying that day.  I would say I'm sorry, but that would only be just another lie.  Wouldn't it?


**Author's Note:** My entry for the Village Square Forum's Contest's theme _the long road home._ I went a bit more abstract when it came to the theme, but I still thought it fit. I also seem to have Joan Baez on the brain, hence the song-fic, and surprisingly her love songs to or about Bob Dylan always make me think of Nami and Muffy, hence the implied yuri.

As always, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon, its characters, Joan Baez, or the lyrics.

-/-

**Diamonds and Rust**

_Well, I'll be damned,  
Here comes your ghost again,  
But that's not unusual.  
It's just that the moon is full,  
And you happened to call..._

It's rather funny, really, when I find myself talking to you like this. Here it is my wedding day, and you give me a ring. If I'd known where you were, I might've sent you an invite, but I suppose it's too late for that, isn't it? I still have to wonder, though...

Would you have come even if I had?

_And here I sit,  
Hand on the telephone,  
Hearing a voice I'd known  
A couple of years ago  
Heading straight for a fall..._

I really wish you could see my dress. It's beautiful, you know. Of course, I don't think a lot of people will know what to say since it's not 'wedding' white. Are you surprised? I thought you'd be, I guess, but I can't help laughing about it right now.

After all, weren't you the one who told me red was my color?

_As I remember, your eyes  
Were bluer than robin's eggs.  
My poetry was lousy you said.  
Where ware you calling from?  
A booth in the Midwest..._

We decided to write our own vows, too, but I'm a little nervous. You said so yourself that I was a terrible romantic who could only write of knights in shining armor on noble white steeds, and maybe you were right. The man I'm marrying isn't one of those blond-haired, blue-eyed princes, though, and there's no noble steed...

Of course, he does have that beautiful, white guitar.

_Ten years ago I bought you some cufflinks.  
You brought me something.  
We both know what memories can bring.  
They bring diamonds and rust..._

You should see him. He blushes every time he looks at me these days, and I can't stop smiling because of it. I really wish I saw it all earlier, but at the same time, I'm happy I didn't. Sure, I never had much luck with men before, but that's probably why I finally came to see what I wanted was right in front of me.

Then again, I've thought the same before.

_Well, you burst on the scene already a legend.  
The unwashed phenomenon,  
The original vagabond,  
You strayed into my arms  
And there you stayed..._

We still talk about you here in town. The stories you used to tell always left me inspired, and I used to ask you why you decided to come to this place of all places. You never did answer me, but I suppose that's all right. Even now, I can't help thinking that if you had said just what it was,

Maybe you would be here now.

_Temporarily lost at sea,  
The Madonna was yours for free.  
Yes, the girl on the half-shell  
Could keep you unharmed._

There are even times when I see that man's occasional smile, and I think how alike you two are. Then I remember all the ways you both couldn't be any more different, and when I do, I smile because I know you were right all along.

I really am such a romantic, aren't I?

_Now I see you standing with brown leaves all around  
And snow in your hair.  
Now you're smiling out of the crummy hotel  
Over Washington Square..._

Oh, just listen to me telling you all this. I must sound so silly, getting all teary-eyed and letting my make-up run, and you're still stuck in some stuffy old telephone booth and listening to me ramble on. You can laugh if you want to.

That's what you used to do way back when.

_Our breath comes out in white clouds,  
Mingles and hangs in the air.  
Speaking strictly for me,  
We both could have died then and there..._

I just can't believe this all happening so fast. It seems like just yesterday I was crying over another man, and now I know I've finally found the one in a million. The one I always told you I wanted, and the person you said didn't exist. At least not the way I imagined it.

At last, I can tell you that you were wrong.

_Now you're telling me you're not nostalgic.  
Then give me another word for it.  
You who are so good with words  
And at keeping things vague..._

Although I hate to cut this short, the girls downstairs are calling. I can't keep everyone waiting, so I'm sure you understand. After all, it's not every day that we have a wedding, and even if we did, I never would have thought that I would be given my own. A wedding is almost like falling in love with that special someone all over again.

Don't you think?

_Cause I need some of that vagueness now.  
It's all come back too clearly.  
Yes, I once loved you dearly,  
And if you're offering me diamonds and rust,  
I've already paid..._


End file.
